Lee Travis
History (Submitted by Gremlin) Background Special military operator Jill Carlyle barely survives a mission to track down the Safinat Dakhma overseas when assassins ambush her unit. Saved from the elements by Howard Travis and taken to a sanctuary in Nanda Parbat, Jill's wounds are mended and she spends what she truly believes to be months recovering from her injuries. She spent much of that time with her savior who is clearly not like the other residents of the sanctuary. Howard was the son of two crimefighters who had been shot by police after the establishment of the Keene Act. Howard had been traveling the world ever since trying to find a way to quell his anger and desire for vengeance. The two fell in love and had a child, though when the child was born they decided to leave. Upon leaving, Jill was surprised she had only been MIA for twelve weeks. Lee Travis: 1994 - 2007 Lilavati (or "Lee" as she prefers) was raised in Gotham City. She was raised by her father while her mother returned to active duty with the military as part of its Project Victory. Howard ran an herbal remedy shop in Gotham's Chinatown district where Lee would spend much of her childhood, being taught secrets of alchemy, ancient rites, and the oral history of her ancestors. When her mother was in town, Lee would also be taught how to fight, shoot guns, and encouraged to develop her body, though not at the expense of neglecting her body or soul. Lee Travis: 2007 - 2008 This well-rounded upbringing helped Lee survive the ordeals of the Cataclysm that would ultimately claim the lives of both of her parents. She managed to survive for weeks on her own before she was found by friends of her parents who took her in and offered her protection in their brownstone which seemed impervious to the perils around it. Lee Travis: 2008 - 2016 Of these eccentric friends of her parents, none took more interest in Lee than the enigmatic Mr. Bones. Bones helped Lee mourn her loss, saw to it that family heirlooms were recovered, and made certain that Lee was able to attend institutions of higher education. Lee Travis: 2016 After graduating, Lee could think of no better way to repay Bones' kindness while also honoring her parents' varied commitments to the pursuit of peace than to enroll in the DEO Academy, where she passed with flying colors. Bones personally awarded Lee with her badge and assigned Greg Saunders as her field training officer.Network Files: Lee Travis (1/2) Crimson Avenger: 2016 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Greg Saunders reminds her of Captain Kathryn Janeway from Star Trek: Voyager TV series. * During the Cataclysm she sneaked out of the brownstone to catch some air and she encountered the new Red Hood Gang beating some thugs. Dumas might have been her first crush. * She was chosen by Rama Kushna. * She was attacked by two unknown assailants wearing Sons of Batman jackets and shot with a bullet with a Barbatos symbol on it, but thanks to Boston Brand's intervention she survived and turned into a Spirit of Vengeance (also called a Ngozi). Her body is cold now, she doesn't have a heartbeat, and smoke comes out of her wound. * She likes to curl in her PJs to a good book and dip strawberries in chocolate.VOX Box: Heretic Saga 25 Notes * Earth-27 Lee Travis is a combination of various Crimson Avengers. Lee Travis is the name of the original one, but he was male. Lee Travis was female in the Earth 2 comics. Jill Carlyle was the modern Crimson Avenger who was cursed after using Lee Travis' old guns to kill in revenge. A bleeding wound appeared as part of the curse. * Lee Travis' costume is based on the one worn by Jill Carlyle. * Walter Travis might be a nod to the second name of the golden age Lee Travis. Links and References * Appearances of Lee Travis * Character Gallery: Lee Travis Category:Characters Category:The Society Members Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory Members Category:DEO Category:Composite Character Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Secret Identity Category:Submitted by Gremlin Category:Gothamite Category:Government Agents Category:Female Characters Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Height 5' 8" Category:27th Reality